Late Night Visitation
by Aurorellin
Summary: Chloe Decker finds herself on a late-night visit to LUX and shares a moment with her partner.


Late Night Visitation

Life had not always been kind to Chloe Decker. Not when her father had been killed or when her divorce went through. Not when she had nearly died at the hands of a poison that there seemingly was no cure for. Yet, she always survived. She survived everything. She had no choice to not do so. Despite having hard days, she had responsibilities that kept her here on earth. Her daughter, Trixie, was the main reason of that, of course, but also Dan and her mother.  
However, in the past year, another one had entered her life and refused to leave, sometimes much to her dismay, but she had grown to care for him. Perhaps more than she would care to admit. He had saved her time and time again in more ways than one, and she him. 

So, here she was, standing outside his home, looking up at the glamours building; internally debating if she should really do what she had set out to. Though, she knows she should probably just turn around and go home to Maze and Trixie, but the booze in her system got the best of her.  
With determined steps, she walked inside the building of the famous LUX, Lucifer's pride and joy. The music was streaming through the entire building and the bass rumbling through the floor. Chloe could hear people laugh and talk over the music before she saw them. As always, it was scandalous, just the way he liked it. Women were dancing on top of basically every surface and the men ogling them. Alcohol reeked of the place. You would think he was right there, in the middle of all the fun, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Have you seen Lucifer?" She asked one of the waiters in a dangerously low-cut top and short leather skirt. The waitress shook her head and continued on her way with the tray of drinks. Chloe scanned the room quickly with a sigh before she headed for the elevator, taking it up to his apartment. Her liquid courage wasn't really working as her nerves started to go haywire as soon as the elevator doors started to close. She was nervous, but why? It wasn't like this was the first time she had been here, and Lucifer was her… friend, if nothing else. So, why was she feeling like she was 16 again and about to ask someone to prom?  
Before she could answer her inner babbling, the doors opened in front of her and her mind cleared up like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over her. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be at home and watch TV with Maze or do some paperwork. Not here. Just as she was about to hit the button to go down again, a voice stopped her.

"I know you think this is a cosmic joke, Luci, and maybe it is, but have you even tried to consider that father did this for you because he believed you deserved it and not to hurt you?" It was Amenadiel. Again, her better judgement was overpowered by her curiosity. Trying to be as silent as possible, Chloe tiptoed into the huge living room, hiding in the shadows of the room. The brothers were outside on the balcony that overlooked the city of Los Angeles, Lucifer holding a drink in his hand clearly flustered about something and Amenadiel standing calmly in front of him.

"Believe me, father would never do something out of the kindness of his heart." Lucifer said between his teeth before taking a sip of his drink. "This is just what he always does. He dangles something in front of you, then just when you believe you have it, he rips it away from you."

"He didn't rip it away from you, Lucifer." Amenadiel sighed. "She is still here."

"Yes, she is, but it is not real!" Lucifer roared and threw the glass into the wall behind his brother. The unexpected rage made even Chloe jump a little and for a second, she swore she saw his eyes turning red. Though that was probably just a trick of light.

"How do you know?" Amenadiel asked, calmly as ever, before walking away from the balcony. Chloe squeezed herself tighter against the wall behind her in her spot in the shadows as Amenadiel went past her and into the elevator. She didn't move until the elevator doors had shut completely. Lucifer stormed to the bar, grabbing another glass and pouring something into it. Just as he swallowed a mouthful of the liquid, Chloe allowed herself to step out of the shadows. 

"Hey." She said carefully. Lucifer turned surprised to her, his grim expression changing completely.

"Detective." He greeted with a grin, putting the glass down on the counter. "What brings you to this corner of town at this hour? Has there been another murder?" Chloe shook her head and before she could control herself, she had already walked to him.

"No, I just…" She started, but nothing came to follow up. "I- I don't know why I came." It was true. She had no memory why she had decided to come. One minute she was putting Trixie to bed and in the other, she was in her car on her way here. The smile on Lucifer's face faltered just a little. A silence put itself over them for a moment as she scrambled for something to say. "So, what did you and Amenadiel fight about?" Lucifer exhaled with a tiny smile as he reached for another glass.

"You heard that, did you?" He asked, pouring the same liquid into the glass before pushing it to Chloe. 

"Not all of it, but a little." She admitted. They seated themselves at the stools at the bar.

"I believe my father is playing a massive joke on me or punishing me." He sipped his drink. "Either way, Amenadiel tried to convince me otherwise, but he has had a tendency to underestimate our father." He always spoke about his father with such bitterness. Chloe had never asked about Lucifer's past. What he wanted known, he would tell her, and this particular subject always seemed off limits to her. "But, what can he do? He's an angel after all, or at least he was. Loyal to a fault as well, for the most part."

"What's the joke?" She asked. Lucifer eyed her for a while. She could see the debate in his eyes whether or not he should tell her. That was when she realized there was soft music playing in the background in the room, but she could not see where it was coming from or what song it was.

"It's complicated." He finally answered and downed the last of his drink before leaving her side.

"Is...is it about me?" Chloe regretted asking it just as the words left her mouth. How selfish could she sound? She quickly put away her glass, cutting herself off from anymore alcohol for the night. Lucifer stopped in his tracks. "I mean, I heard Amenadiel mention a her and you saying it wasn't real, which reminded me of when you asked me if this was real and I just assumed… Unless it was someone else you were talking about." She spoke quickly as Lucifer turned to her again. He didn't say anything, and it made Chloe more nervous than she already was. The mix of alcohol and nerves proved to be a bad combo for her. She rose to her feet and walked slowly to him until she was right in front of him, close enough to touch him.  
"If it was about me, it was-is real to me, Lucifer."

"How can you know that?" He suddenly yelled. "How can you know that what this is, you and I, is real and not some cruel joke? Father knows, why he would find this funny! Put you in my path only to taunt me and when I least expect it, take you away from me! Oh, he would really enjoy that, wouldn't he? The bastard!" He turned on his heel and walked away from him. Chloe was stunned as she watched him walk away.

"Where are you going?" She asked. 

"To get a dusting pan! The glass won't clean up itself!" Anger coloured his voice deeply. She stood by, just watching him as he picked up all the pieces on the balcony, wondering what had happened to make him doubt this, whatever they were, so much. Why he doubted her. As he slammed the dusting pan on the bar, taking a deep breath, she walked to him again. This time, she was going to keep her mouth shut. She took his hand, his eyes looking at her curiously as she led him out to the middle of the room and gave him a tiny smile. She slid her hand into his and put another hand underneath her chin on his shoulder. His arm went around her waist. Slowly, they started to sway to the music the echoed in the room. They stayed like this for a long time. Saying nothing, just letting themselves lean onto each other.

"If you take everything out of the equation, does this seem real to you?" Chloe whispered into Lucifer's ear. She looked up at the dark haired self-acclaimed devil. Hesitantly, he leaned down slowly, as if he was asking her for permission. She smiled and met his lips halfway.

Life had not always been good to Chloe Decker, but if it was one thing she was thankful life had thrown into her path, it was Lucifer Morningstar.


End file.
